iHunger Games
by MacieRicky27
Summary: The 4th annual Hunger Games are beginning for this year. Twenty Four lucky tributes are chosen and thrown into the arena to fight to the death. They will battle life, love, survival, pain, weakness, and above all fight for victory.
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes to reveal the clock on my bedside table saying 7:45. Shoot! I jump from my bed and dart into the bathroom trying to throw some decent clothes on for school. I quickly brush my blonde curls and let them hang down over my shoulders. By the time I am ready it is already 8:00. I am late for school. Awesome….not. The one day I don't want to be late or miss school, I am late. I know what you're thinking, why would Sam Puckett care about going to school? Well because today is the day for the reaping. Let me tell you how this all began.

_The__Hunger__Games,_everyone has read the book series. Unfortunately I guess people think that it should become a real life game. The only thing is it is not a nationwide thing; it is only done in Seattle, California, Oregon, and Idaho. The other states thought it was too inhumane. This is the same way I think. Each state is divided into three sections in order to choose the tributes; California has Districts 1, 2, and 3, Seattle has Districts 4, 5, and 6, Oregon has Districts 7, 8, and 9, and Idaho has the last three 10, 11, and 12. I am in District 6. For the past three years 2 tributes are chosen from each district to compete in the Hunger Games, or as I like to call them, The Death Games; because out of the 24 tributes only one lives, everyone else is slaughtered.

I run out the door not even grabbing my book bag because we don't have classes today, today is the reaping when the 2 tributes get selected. I start running as fast as I can to get to school because I know that if I miss it, I will be brutally punished for not attending the reaping. I run through the front doors of school to see Freddie, Carly, and Gibby pacing around as if they are waiting for something. They all turn their heads to see me and all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Where have you been? The buses are leaving! Come on!" Carly says pulling me toward the back of school. We all start running to reach the buses, running fast because we cannot miss the bus to downtown. We barge through the back doors of school just as the buses are closing their doors.

"Wait! Wait!" We start calling. Lucky for us one of the drivers saw us and stopped to open their doors.

"Cutting it a little close are we now children?" The bus driver says as we board the bus and take our seats. Carly sits down next to me as the bus pulls away from the curb. Fredward and Gibby sits across from us remaining silent. The same exact way this happened last year. We are all silent, in fear of our names being chosen. Yes, there are thousands upon thousands of names in the bowl but there is still that one chance.

The bus ride to downtown Seattle takes 20 minutes but feels like a lifetime. When the buses stop we look out and see thousands of teens already gathering, waiting to hear their fate. The bus doors open and the bus starts to unload, student after student getting off and starting to file themselves in the large crowd. Boys on one side, girls on the other, it is that simple. Carly stumbles off the bus in front of me looking around in fear while Freddie, Gibby, and I follow her in fear ourselves. Once we get off the bus we look at each other for a moment before pulling each other into a tight group hug. I am so scared that one of our names is going to be called even though the chances are slim. Once we pull away from the hug none of us say anything, there is nothing to say. Freddie and Gibby walk away from us to go stand with the boys and Carly and I go position ourselves with the girls. You would think the place would be noisy with chattering and clamors but it is silent. Carly and I wait for what feels like years before the mayor of Seattle, Mr. Nestor, walks onto the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Today is a very special day as you all know. It is the 4th annual reaping when we chose one lucky male and female to take the honor to compete in The Hunger Games. "Mr. Nestor continues on with his speech but I do not listen, I just focus on calming myself down so I won't pass out. "And now, with out further ado I shall draw the names." Nestor sticks his hand in the female bowl and jostles his fingers around playing with the pieces of paper. It feels like hours before he pulls out a name and when he finally does he does not say my name.

"CARLY SHAE"

No. Not Carly. Carly could never last in those games, she's not strong enough. The wind is knocked from my chest, Carly is going to die. Before I can do anything Carly is being led up to the stage by two district guards. No, Carly can't die, she can't. She can't die! I glance at Freddie who had tears in his eyes and without thinking about what I am doing I start running forward.

"No! Carly! No!" I shout as I run towards the stage, two guards try to stop me but I push through. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Carly looks at me and begins to cry.

"No! No Sam!" She shouts but Gibby comes up and carries her away from the stage. I am led onto the stage and stand next to Mr. Nestor. He reeks of cigarette smoke and his clothes are dirty. So much for a decent mayor. I look at Freddie from up on the stage and see he has stopped tearing up and looks shocked.

"Now that we have our female tribute, it is time now to choose our male tribute." Nestor continues to do the same thing with the slips of paper as he did with the girls until he draws a single slip.

"FREDWARD BENSON" No. Not Freddie. No, he can't die. No! Freddie is my best friend and now I'm going to have to compete against him. I can't I refuse.

Freddie is led up to the stage and stand on the other side of Mr. Nestor. He glances at me and our eyes meet for just seconds before Nestor says,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our two tributes for the Hunger Games! Let the games begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

I glance out into the crowd and see Carly crying hysterically, trying to push past the guards to reach the stage. The guards hold her back while Gibby looks emotionless in shock. Before I can say anything I am being pulled by a guard into the Justice building, followed by Freddie and a guard, and Mr. Nestor. I look behind me,

"Freddie…" I want to continue but the guard holding me squeezes my arm and utters,

"No talking, turn towards the front." Another guard steps in front of Freddie so I can no longer see him. The guard next to me jerks me onward and I get put into a little room. It is a boring room with gray concrete walls and a small window with iron bars on it. There is a small bed to sit on and a toilet in the corner. I am pushed into the room and the door is slammed shut. I pace around the room for what feels like hours before the door opens to reveal Carly standing in the door way with puffy red eyes.

"You have 5 minutes to say your goodbyes." The guard says before urging Carly forward into the room. We remain silent for a few moments before Carly collapses in my arms.

"Sam, you didn't have to do that. You shouldn't have done that. Why did you do it? I can't lose you! I can't lose Freddie. I love you both too much. Please Sam… promise me that you'll fight as hard as you can." I look down at a sobbing Carly and see how much pain is in her eyes. She knows that either Freddie or I are going to be killed. And she will have to watch it happen.

"I promise. I won't let anything hurt me. Carly, I know I am strong enough to stay alive, you wouldn't know what to do. I have been fending for myself for years, so I have a better shot." She nods and then gets a hopeful look in her eye.

"Find a way that both you and Freddie can win… please." I can see a desperate look in her eye as a single tear drops from her eye.

"There's 24 of us Carly and only one comes out." Her eyes fill with more tears before I whisper "I will find a way." She looks up at me with a glimmer of hope in her eye. I whisper because I know the room is bugged. If the Capitol hears what I just said, I would be punished, as would Carly.

The door swings open to reveal the same guard that brought Carly in, to take her out. The guard starts dragging her out of the cell while she screams,

"I love you Sam! I'm so sorry!" The door shuts once more and I am left alone.

Within the hour Spencer, Gibby, and my mother come and visit me. My mom only came and told me to not die. Thanks mom. I sit on the bed and wait; wait to leave here and travel to the Capitol; wait to train for the games; wait to fight; wait to die. I know it is night by the time a guard comes to lead me to the trains. I follow him through the narrow hallways of the Justice building and to the back to a van. I file into the van which takes me to the train station. Throughout all of this I still have not seen Freddie. I board the train and I see Mr. Nestor sitting in a chair with two seats on either side of him.

"Welcome Samantha. Such an honor." He smiles and gives me a hug. I can tell he has had another cigarette before he board the train and I can tell he never changed his clothes. I hear the door open behind us and see a tall dark haired boy walk through the doorway. Freddie. I let go of Mr. Nestor and run over to Freddie and about tackling him with a hug. He is taken back by this and stumbles backwards but steadies himself and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Well isn't this a beautiful sight? Two young tributes in love. That will make a cover story." Before Freddie or I can say anything another two men walk into the train cabin. The man on the right has dark skin and dark eyes, his clothes are fashionable and he looks like a designer. The other man looks the complete opposite. He has run-down clothes on, dirty blonde, unkempt hair, and reeks of alcohol. I don't recognize the dark man but I do recognize the blonde haired man. Haymitch; the winner the 2nd Hunger Games, who is from our district.

"Samantha, Fredward, I would like you to meet your mentor Haymitch and your stylist, Samantha, Cinna. Fredward your stylist Portia will be joining us shortly, please follow me and we will have dinner and talk about your future." Mr. Nestor walks through another hallway and into a large dining hall. Before I make to the room Freddie pulls me aside because there are no guards and no cameras.

"Sam…" I can see the look in his eyes, he is scared. Not scared to fight or die, but scared for me.

"I did what was right. I couldn't just stand there and let Carly die. We both know she would've died first. At least this way I'll put on a show." I respond to him.

"Don't talk like that. Sam, you're not going to die. I won't let you die."

"Well, I'm not gonna let you die either." I say back without even thinking.

"Sam, if it came down to it, I would die for you." My eyes shoot up and lock with his. There is a truth in his voice and determination in his eyes. I am about to respond but a young woman comes up behind us and says,

"You must be Fredward. I'm Portia your stylist. Shouldn't you two be in there?" She points at the room in the dining hall and Freddie and I both nod. "Follow my lead." She whispers to us as she lead the way into the room.

"There they are, we were getting worried." Mr. Nestor says to Portia, Freddie, and me.

"I apologize Mr. Nestor, Cinna, Haymitch," she says while nodding at them all in greeting, "I just had to meet Fredward here personally and I was talking about his entrance outfit and we just got carried away. My apologies, but we are fully ready to discuss future plans." She smiles and sits down in a chair opposite Cinna. There are two chair open next to each other, one for Freddie and the other for me. We casually make our way over to the chair and sit.

"Now before we get into detailed discussion, Haymitch, if you could only tell Fredward and Samantha here one thing to do in the future Hunger Games, what would you say?" Before Haymitch responds he thinks for a minute, giving us a minute of silence. I glance at Freddie trying to get him to look at me. Would Freddie really die for me? Why would he do that? He looks down at me since he is a bit taller than me and as if he could read my mind he gently nods his head. Once again, before I can respond Haymitch says,

"Don't die."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh yeah and stay alive." Haymitch says while taking another swig of his whiskey.

"Aren't those kind of the same advice?" Freddie replied.

"That's really the best advice you can give us?" I ask him out of frustration. I can tell he isn't taking us seriously and all he is focusing on is his drink.

"Well, look here sweetheart, the way I see it, is if you stay alive, you win." He reacts in a mocking tone. I'm ready to respond when he stands up, grabs his bottle of whiskey and mumbles, "I'll be in the back car." With that he walks out. I look at Freddie who looks just as annoyed as I do but when I look at Mr. Nestor he looks like he couldn't care. Do none of these people care that in two weeks either Freddie or I are going to die? I stop myself. Neither of us are going to die. We aren't going to. We can't. Freddie starts to get up from the table when I stop him,

"Where you going?"

"To see Haymitch."

"Why? He obviously isn't going to be any help."

"That might be true, but he's the only help we have." He says while walking the same route as Haymitch. I try to respond to him but he is already out of the room before the words leave my mouth.

"Oh! Let's watch some of the other Reapings shall we?" Mr. Nestor says flipping on the TV. I turn my head to watch the television when I see District One's Reaping. The boy looks very fit and confident but he was chosen, the past three years each boy from District 1 has volunteered. Then there is the girl from that district she didn't volunteered but I can tell she is prepared just by looking at her. She has shoulder length curly hair and dark brown eyes. She is taller but not super tall and she is extremely athletic, I can tell.

"It looks like she'll be fun in the arena." I look at him in disbelief. Can he only think of putting on a good show.

"I'm going to my room." I say getting up and storming out of the car into my room. I'm not in my room for 5 minutes before I hear a knock at the door. I get up to answer it but the door opens to reveal Cinna.

"Just go away, I'm not in the mood for Capitol people."

"Lucky for you I'm not a Capitol person, I'm your stylist." I roll my eyes and he sits down on a chair across from my bed which I am sitting on.

"So what are you doing here? Trying to get me to come back and see the other people I'm going to have to kill?"

"No, I'm here to talk, or listen, or anything you need, I'm here." I look at him for moment to see honesty in his face.

"Thanks, you're the first person who hasn't congratulated me." I look down knowing that everyone congratulates me just because they are so happy it isn't them.

"I'm not trying to make you think about the games anymore than you have to but the opening ceremony is tonight and I as your stylist get to decide what you wear."

"So you're here to make me look pretty?"

"I'm here to help you make an impression. You make a good impression, you get sponsors, you get sponsors, you get lifelines in the games. This has to be a good entrance outfit."

"What do you have in mind?" He looks at me and smiles with a look on his face that expresses he knows what he is doing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I am standing on an elevator going down to level one to prepare for the entrance. I have not seen my outfit, Cinna kept me covered up with a black blanket so no one could see me. As I make my way I see Freddie as well covered with a blanket and I see the 22 other tributes all in their own entrance outfits.

"You guys ready?" Cinna asks as he comes up with Portia at his side.

"I don't even know what I look like!" I cry out in anxiety at Cinna. He nods and removes our blankets. I look down and see I am in a marvelous emerald green mermaid style dress that looks like it has actual emerald sewn into the entire dress. The straps go around my neck and cross in the back and both straps are covered in real diamonds. My hair is done up with loose curls falling down around my face and Emeralds of all sizes, shaped into my hair. My eyes are shadowed with emerald green and black eye shadow and instead of eye liner, my eyes are lined with diamonds which come out at the tips to sparkle even more. Cinna presses a button and every emerald and diamond that is on my body or in my hair lights up and sparkles.

"How did you…" I start but he cuts me off.

"We took the emeralds and diamond and put little mini light bulbs with reflectors in that will make you shine like the sun." He smiles.

"Cinna this is amazing. Thank you." I give him a quick hug before Freddie and I have to load the carriage. Freddie is dressed similarly to me, but he has a emerald suit on the lights up like the sun. As we load the carriage Freddie turns to me,

"You look incredible." I can feel myself blushing.

"You don't look bad yourself." He smiles and I catch myself. Why am I complimenting him? I don't like him. I mean I do but as a friend. I am thrust out of my thoughts as the carriage starts to move. I stumble from wearing such high heels and Freddie grabs my hand. I look at him and smile at him when he pulls his hand away. "Don't." I take his hand back in mine before continuing, "I might just fall out of this thing." He smiles and takes my hand and give it a little squeeze. As we ride along in the tunnel I can see green and white sparkles on the walls, we are lighting up the whole tunnel. As we emerge we hear cheers from the crowd which make me smile. Not many people usually think I'm pretty, let alone cheer for me. I start waving at them and I can see my shimmering light reflecting off of walls and people. As we parade down the center I feel more and more relaxed knowing that people actually like me. I smile at the camera's because I know Carly is watching and I don't want her to think I am scared. As we reach the end of the parade President Snow stands up to give a speech except I tune him out. I look around at the other tributes I will be fighting in a few days. Most of them look strong, but I know I am strong too. I glance at President Snow thinking about the first day of training tomorrow and suddenly get nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the first day for training. You could say I am beyond nervous. I don't know what to expect because in past years when they show the games, they only show actual games, not the training. I wake up to find a training outfit on my dresser. The pants are black with a red and silver strip going down the leg. The shirt has the same red and sliver stripe but it is short sleeved. My shirt has a 6 on the back because I am from district 6. Then, I french braid my hair into a single side braid and pin back my bangs. I walk out of my room and find Freddie and Haymitch sitting at the table eating some kind of breakfast feast. I guess the Capitol wants us to be well fed for training.

"Why wouldn't you just light a fire?" Freddie asks taking a bite of what looks like sausage.

"Well that's a good way to get killed." Haymitch replies taking a sip of his tea.

"What's a good way to get killed?" I ask walking over and taking a seat next to Freddie and across from Haymitch. I can tell he is somewhat hung over from the day before and I wonder if he has had anything to drink already.

"Oh joy, why you join us Samantha? I was just giving Freddie here some life saving advice." I glare at his remark of calling me Samantha but I ignore it take a cinnamon roll from a center plate.

"Like what?" I ask taking a bite of food.

"I was just asking about finding shelter." Freddie comments while taking a swig of his milk.

"You shelter would help if you were still alive." He says directly to me because I didn't think it was good advice. I roll my eyes before Haymitch starts again. "Sweetheart, pass the butter."

"How do you find shelter?" I respond by not touching the butter.

"I asked for the butter." He says at me.

"I asked how you find shelter." I reply with an angry tone. He groans and goes to reach for the butter. I take the knife closest to my hand and stab down next to his arm. It goes through his shirt and pins him to the mahogany table.

"You know what I said about sponsors last night? How you need them to survive? Well sweetheart, newsflash, to get sponsors they have to like you." I know he sees my face drop instantly because it's not a secret that most people don't like me. "Hmm, not what you wanted to hear? But you need people to like you, looks like you should keep this knife," he says handing me the butter knife. "That's all you're gonna get in the arena with your attitude." He stands grabbing a muffin and walking down an unknown hallway and out of view. I look down at my food knowing he is right and I hate when other people are right, but especially when I'm wrong.

"Sam you know people like you."

"Really? It took you a few years to like me and you're my best friend. Face it, I'm going to lose."

"Don't say that." He says gazing his chocolate eyes into mine. Before either of us has anytime to respond Mr. Nestor comes up with 2 guards ready to walk us down to the training center. We are silent on the way down but I glance up at Mr. Nestor to see him smiling, excited for this day. I cannot stand that man. As we depart from the elevator the two guards escort us into the training room where we stand in a large circle and get to see our opponents, the people who will be trying to kill me in 3 days, for the first time.

I see the boy and girl from the district one reaping. I figure out the boy's name is Macon, about 18 years old, and he is looking around at everyone smirking. I can tell in his head he is picturing killing all of us now, how sick. I glance at the girl with curly brown, around 17 years old; whose hair is in a low pony tail with small ringlets hanging around her face, her name is Madeesa. I continue to look around the circle and see a young boy, looking no older than 13 with striking red hair and bright green eyes with fear in them. To my left is Freddie but to my right is a girl who looks about 14 or 15 and I recognize right away, the girl from district 2. I have kept track of the district 1 and 2 tributes because, besides Haymitch, they have won every year; they are gruesome, horrid fighters, killers. We call them Careers. Bree is the girl's name from 2, along with Koby the African American boy from her district as well. Bree has light, straight blonde hair in a high pony tail, and deep green eyes. So this year the Careers names are Macon, Koby, Madeesa, and Bree. As we are all taking in our surroundings a woman walks into the middle of the circle and starts a speech.

"Hello tributes. Today you will start training. Remember how much you focus in here will determine how well you do in the games and how you will be rated. The Gamemakers will be observing you so do not slack off. My advice, don't ignore the survival skills; I know you all want to pick up a sword but 20% of you will die from natural causes, starvation, dehydration, infestation. Choose wisely. Also no fighting with other tributes, you will have plenty of time for that in the arena." The woman smirks as if it's better if we fight hard in the arena. "Good luck." She says and walks back up to the observation deck.

Once she is at the top of the deck I look around at the training center. There are stations set up all round the room. There are survival stations, fighting station with people ready to fight us, running/climbing stations, everything is here. I see a bow and arrow sitting across the room with a target quite a distance away, I smile to myself. As I am taking everything in I see people have already dispersed to stations. I glance and see Freddie at a fire making station; I wander over and stand next to him.

"Hey." I say as he glances up.

"Oh hey." He smiles and looks back down at the fire maker. I crouch down and focus on the fire. Within a few tries I am able to start the fire by myself with flint and after a few more tries with just wood. Freddie is able to do it before me though.

"How did you do that so fast?" I ask him as he starts a fire with only two sticks within seconds.

"My mom took me to many survivals classes." I chuckle knowing how protective his mother is. Freddie nudges me to look up at something. I my eyes follow his to Madeesa standing in front of about 15 mannequins shaped like humans, each one with a target on the chest. Madeesa grabs the knife and without effort and with style throws each one and hits the bullseye each time. I take a step back even though I am nowhere near Madeesa, just knowing she could kill me in an instant if she wanted to.

"Sam, she won't hurt you." I glance at Freddie before looking at Madeesa sneering at the "dead" humans.

"Yet." The rest of the day consist of Freddie and I going to each survival station learning how to make snares, knots, fires, and plants that we can eat. Neither Freddie nor I picked up a weapon today because we focused more on survival. The only physical thing I did was practice climbing trees and different ways to grip the trees, tying myself to it so I won't fall out, and how to get down quickly. I saw Macon during the training with a sword that looked so heavy I could barely hold it, slicing every tribute model within reach. I thought I was strong, but compared to these monsters I am nothing. I can do one thing exceptionally well but no one knows it. No one but my mother.

As the training raps up I climb down from the tree I'm in and stumble into Madeesa.

"Watch where you're going blondie." She says while Macon is glaring at me the whole way. I bite my tongue and continue walking not glancing at either of the District 1 tributes. As Freddie and I board the elevator he looks at me and won't look away.

"What are you looking at nub?" I finally say and stare into his eyes.

"Why didn't you use it today? You so much better than any person in that room was with it."

"Use what?

"The bow." My eyes pierce his face in shock, my breathing increases in speed. How does he know about that? No one knows, especially not the nub.

**Hey Guys! **

**I know parts of this are similar to the Hunger Games but I tried to make it different. Tell if it is too close to the book/movie and ill change it. What do you guys this of the Careers? Bree, Madeesa, Macon, and Koby? By the way you pronounce it Ma (as in the Ma in Map) Dee (DEE as in DEEP) and a short A. So MaDEEsa. Sorry if that is confusing. Tell me what you guys think! Thanks! The more reviews the faster update**

**~Jill~ **


	5. Chapter 5

Before I can catch myself I turn to face him and ask "How do you know about that?" I ask with shock across my face. "No one knows about that. No one." I state even though I know he hears me.

"I do. One day when you went home to your mom's crazy stuff I wanted to make sure you were okay and when I got there you mom told me where you were." He explained. After school I would go to Carly's house and then tell them I had to go do something at home when really I was going to the shooting range.

My blue eyes pierce his own brown ones. "You never answered my question." He says as I turn away from him. "Why didn't you use it?" I keep my eyes focused on the elevator doors in front of me and luckily I am saved by the dark gray doors opening. I scurry out of them seeing Haymitch but ignoring his questions as I go up to my room. I know that Freddie will tell him about my skills with a bow and I'm not sure if I'm thankful or displeased. I am called for supper but I refuse to go. I don't want to have to confront Freddie, Haymitch or Nelson tonight. I am told I have to go but I never listen to anyone else so I stay put in my room. I hear a faint knock at my door and I jump off the bed and swing the door open.

"For the last time, I'm not going to dinner!" I yell as I open the door. I am standing in front of Cinna who is staring back at me with the exact calm look he always has. My eyes leave his and I look at the door frame trying to forget his gaze. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was you." I say walking from the door frame back to the bed and plopping down on it forcefully. I hear the click of the door and foot steps toward the bed.

"I don't get it." He says calmly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him in an annoyed tone.

"So you're a volunteer for the games, you are beautiful, you're feisty, you're strong, and you can shoot a bow amazingly? Are you mad because you're going to win?" Cinna asks as he sits down on the bed next to me.

"That's the thing. I'm not going to win. I'm not as strong as the others, I don't want to kill anyone else, I'm not likeable, and…" I pause before admitting the rest to Cinna. "I'm afraid of the Careers." I say rolling my eyes and closing them. Cinna chuckles slightly and replies.

"You are as strong as the others, mentally and physically. I would be worried if you wanted to kill someone else Sam, but the thing is, is that you won't be killing them for fun, you'll kill only for survival. And believe me Sam, people like you, a lot." He says smiling. He gets more serious before continuing. "Being scared of others is perfectly normal. Being scared makes you alert and focused. But trust me when I say you'll make it." He says as I sit up next to him. I try to comprehend everything he is saying to me but my thoughts are interrupted by him saying, "Why don't we go have dinner and then we'll talk late okay?" He asks raising his eyebrows at me. I let out a breath and nod. He stands and I follow him out of the room and into the dining room. Haymitch, Nelson, Freddie, and Portia are all sitting around the table smiling, Freddie laughs before he sees me come in the room. Their heads all turn towards me and I hesitate in my tracks. Haymitch smiles and says,

"Well it's about time sweetheart." Freddie cracks a smile at me and I smile back instantly feeling the pressure rolls off my shoulders. I take a seat next to Freddie who across from Haymitch. I start eating and things get quiet. I know no one wants to bring up Freddie and my disagreement.

"You were smart Sam." Haymitch says as he takes a sip of his soup. Both me and Freddie's eyes shoot up to Haymitch. What am I smart about? I've never said something to be smart.

"What?" Both Freddie and I say simultaneously. "Dude, we've got to stop doing that." I say looking at him.

"You were smart about not using the bow." I don't have to ask him to continue because he sees my confused look. "If you had used the bow people would have seen you as a threat, someone to put at the top of their hit list. This way they don't how great you are with the bow." Freddie and I exchange glances before I speak.

"So you don't want me to use it at all?" I ask him confused on why I would want to hide it.

"No, you only use it for the Gamemakers. Surprise the tributes." He says gently chuckling and taking a sip of his drink. "Speaking of which, Freddie I heard you can fight." I smile as Freddie looks down.

"He was on a regional wrestling team." I say looking at Freddie whose head shoots up at me. "Looks like you're not the only one who knows things they shouldn't." I smile and look back at Haymitch. "He never told anyone but I've seen him, he's great. Oh and he's great at survival and he knows first aid and.." I am cut off by Freddie.

"Stop Sam! Just stop. We all know none of that is going to make me win. So just stop." He says as he gets up from the table and stomps away from the table and up the stairs. The table gets quiet before I get up to follow him.

"Freddie wait!" I yell at him as I run after him up the steps. "Freddie!" I shout at him. He slams the door in my face and I stop at the doorway. I try the door knob but it's locked. "Freddie open the door. Open it." I say forcefully. The door opens and Freddie walks back to the bed and plops down on it. "Freddie why do you think you're not going to win?"

"I don't think that. I know that." He says putting his hands on his head.

"That's not true Freddie. You can win and you probably wi…" I say before Freddie cuts me off. He jumps up from the bed and comes over to me, face to face.

"No Sam. I'm not going to win." He says looking straight in my eyes. "You want to know why?"

"Why?" I ask in low tone.

"Because no matter what happens, I'd never let you die. And there's only one winner." He says looking straight at me.

"Freddie…" I start to say but he cuts me off once more.

"No Sam, nothing you say will change my mind." He says in a stern voice.

"Well then we have a problem." I say looking at him. He looks at me confused before I continue. "Because I won't let you die either."


End file.
